The Most Common Language
by WritinginCT
Summary: A lonely linguist meets a passionate Mossad officer, can they find a common language?   aka Daniel meets Ziva.  Stargate SG1 NCIS crossover.  Disclaimer:  I don’t own the recognizable characters I’m just inspired by them.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: This is an NCIS/Stargate SG-1 crossover. Specifically a Daniel Jackson/Ziva David pairing with a hint of Ziva/Tony at the end. I am perma-stuck in seasons 1-3 of SG-1 so you will find the Jack and Daniel in this story to correlate to that SG-1 timeframe. The NCIS characters would be based on season 3. I know this mashing of timeframes might be confusing but it is how I see the characters.

------------------------------

Three Marines were dead. Apparently executed at first glance. What exactly they were doing in the empty warehouse was a mystery. What was an even bigger mystery was what the papers that each man carried in his pocket meant. They were filled with bizarre symbols and figuring prominently at the bottom of each was a specific set of seven symbols.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his team from NCIS were working the crime scene. And they were all puzzled.

Gibbs and Ziva were standing shoulder to shoulder looking at the papers with the symbols that were carefully protected in an evidence bags. Ziva spoke a startling number of languages but even she was stumped as to what the symbols meant. "It looks like it should be familiar, Gibbs, but I don't know what it is. It's nothing I've ever seen before."

"Some sort of code maybe?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Possibly, it's still oddly familiar. I'll keep working on it."

----------

The ringing of his cell phone at three a.m. did not bode well for Daniel. As a matter of fact, nothing good _ever_ came out of his phone ringing in the wee hours of the morning. Today was no exception.

"Hello?" he mumbled into it, without opening his eyes.

"Wake up Daniel. We've got a problem. We've got three dead Marines in Washington carrying papers full of what looks like Gou'ald writing. You and I are on the next flight out. Pack a bag, it might be a couple of days."

Daniel's half asleep brain tried to process what Jack said and form a coherent response. "Do we have any more information than that, Jack?"

"Yeah. And I've got copies of what they were carrying. An airman is on the way to pick you up now. We'll go over all of it on the plane. "

----------

He saw her for the first time as he exited the elevator with Jack their escort, she must have just walked by as it opened. He caught a faint whiff of sandlewood and spice that made images of desert heat and sand flash before his eyes. He couldn't see her face but her raven hair was long and thick down her back and she moved with an innate grace. He saw her turn into a cubicle area and he finally saw her face, she was luminous. He had not been affected by a woman like this in so long he had almost forgotten what it was like.

He suddenly realized that he had not been paying attention to the agent escorting them and dragged his attention back to the charismatic NCIS agent walking in front of him with Jack. Tony DiNozzo was interesting. He gave Jack the courtesy and respect his rank deserved but wasn't intimidated by it. Daniel also sensed that behind the humor and disarming charm that there was a sharp mind. They would have to be very careful around him and the other NCIS agents.

He found them being led into the same cubicle area that the woman had entered and she stood as they entered.

----------

Ziva saw Tony lead the Colonel and the other guest into the bullpen and stood to greet them. The Colonel reminded her vaguely of Gibbs, military to the core. The other man though, had her complete attention. He was a tall, solid man. His sports jacket and shirt with no tie marked him as a civilian.

Tony introduced Colonel O'Neill and she could almost see a wall go up when he found out she was Mossad. It was not an uncommon reaction.

When Tony introduced Dr. Daniel Jackson and their eyes met for the first time Ziva almost forgot how to breathe. She was used to seeing blue eyes, Gibbs glared at her every day with blue eyes. But Daniel's were different, she could drown in the compassion and curiosity that she found there. And the face that held those eyes was handsome, incredibly handsome.

Daniel was floored. He had thought that she was pretty from far away, but up close she was beautiful. Her features were delicate and her eyes warm and inquisitive. She smiled warmly at him and Daniel suddenly felt like a schoolboy. He noticed the Star of David necklace she wore and with his own smile said simply, "Shalom," and extended his hand.

She was momentarily surprised but responded, "Shalom," as she shook his hand.

Tony was no dummy, and he knew attraction when he saw it. He didn't know how he should feel about that, Ziva was his partner and his friend, but they had an undercurrent all their own. He put his own feelings aside and tried to get back on topic and asked Daniel, "You speak Hebrew?"

Jack snorted lightly and answered before Daniel could, "That and a couple dozen more."

Ziva looked at Daniel with a questioning raised eyebrow and he replied a little sheepishly, "I'm a linguist."

Tony's cell phone rang and he quickly answered it. Hanging up he said to the three in front of him, "The Director would like to see us."

----------

Tbc…..feedback appreciated!!


	2. Chapter 2

----------

Jen Sheppard sat at the head of the conference table looking at the group assembled. Addressing Colonel O'Neill she started off the meeting by saying, "I must say Colonel that it isn't everyday that the President himself calls me asking me to cooperate fully with outsiders on one of our investigations."

Jack flashed a quick smile, "No, I wouldn't imagine that you do, Director Sheppard. Our project classification is the highest and the administration is very supportive. Unfortunately there isn't a lot of information that we are at liberty to share but what I can tell you is that our work involves protecting not only the United States but the rest of the world as well. And we take that job very seriously."

Gibbs was sitting back in his chair with his legs crossed, just observing. He had the nagging feeling that he had met O'Neill before. The other man with the Colonel, Dr. Jackson, was an enigma. He noticed Tony eyeing Jackson oddly and made a mental note to ask him why after the meeting. Ziva on the other hand couldn't keep her eyes off of Jackson, and it was mutual. This meeting was making his gut churn and they hadn't even discussed the case yet.

Tony's natural curiosity won out and he asked Jack, "Colonel, why is the Air Force concerned about three dead Marines?"

Daniel answered, "Actually we were called in because of documentation they were carrying. Your lab's search of the code symbol database alerted us."

Ziva asked, "So it is a code then."

Daniel glanced at Jack then answered Ziva's question, "Um, not exactly. To the average person it would appear so, but it is in fact a language."

Jack piped back up, "We need to know where these Marines got it, and how long they've had it. And ASAP isn't even close to how fast we need to know."

Daniel had been able to translate the document on the flight to Washington and it detailed a planned attack on Earth by a Gou'ald team that managed to be inserted under everyone's watchful eye. According to the document they had a naquadria bomb and were planning an attack that would destroy most of the North American continent. The final set of symbols on the page signified the Stargate address of a planet the Gou'ald team and their supporters were supposed to evacuate to immediately prior to the attack.

Daniel looked to the Director, "The translation of the writing indicates that these men were involved in a planned terrorist attack. There weren't a lot of details like how or when but it was clear that it is a bomb and would be big." Daniel couched his words carefully.

Gibbs did not wait to adjourn the meeting or be dismissed, "Tony, you and Ziva take their apartments, get McGee to run their histories. I want to know everything about these guys from birth till now."

Jack thought it was odd that Gibbs hadn't said a word the entire meeting but now swung into action. He plastered a sarcastic grin on his face and asked Gibbs, "Do you think we could maybe do from now till birth instead? I really only need the last few months, Gunny."

Tony took a deep breath and waited for the explosion. It never came.

"I should have left you on that sand dune, O'Neill" was Gibbs flat reply. He had finally figured out where he knew him from. He had been on the extraction team that rescued O'Neill from the desert when his plane had gone down in Iran.

"I didn't think you remembered me, Gibbs. I'm touched."

"Can say that again." Daniel whispered under his breath, unfortunately everyone heard and looked at him. "Um. Maybe I should go with Officer David and Agent DiNozzo. If there is anything to be found I can translate on the spot."

"Good idea Daniel."

Tony inwardly groaned, not looking forward to being forced to endure more of the moony eyes from Ziva.

---------------

As they walked out of the Director's office Gibbs halted Tony, "Conference room, DiNozzo."

Everyone else took the stairs down to the bullpen but Gibbs and Tony headed for the elevator. Hitting the emergency stop Gibbs turned to Tony, "You got a problem with Dr. Jackson?"

Tony gave him a questioning look, "Um, no, Boss. Why?"

"I guess I'm just trying to figure out why you were giving him weird looks the whole meeting."

"It's nothing. Seems like a smart guy. It's just…"

"What, DiNozzo? Just the fact that he and Ziva can't keep their eyes off each other maybe?"

Tony didn't say a word. He knew he would only dig himself in deeper. Gibbs was a stickler for Rule Twelve.

"Focus on the case, DiNozzo. We've got a bomb out there somewhere." He hit the button starting the elevator again.

"Got it, Boss."

"And Tony?"

"Yeah?"

He looked at Tony sideways with a little grin, "The faster we close this case the faster Dr. Jackson goes home."

---------------

TBC….feedback appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

---------------

Daniel was thrilled that Ziva spoke Arabic. Born in Egypt, it was his first language and he often found himself lapsing into it when tired or excited. They started speaking back and forth very quickly in it and Tony was getting annoyed. "Can we focus here?

Daniel was often oblivious to vibes being given off when it came to attraction and possession. But there was no missing the jealous undertone of Tony's sarcasm.

They reached the apartment of the first dead Marine and Ziva deftly picked the front door lock. Daniel watched and was surprised at her speed and skill and said, "Now that is something I need to learn how to do."

Ziva cocked her head and smiled, "I can teach you."

Tony felt a headache fast approaching.

They went in and efficiently searched the very sterile apartment. Finding nothing, they moved on to the apartment of the other two dead Marines who were roommates. This apartment was an entirely different story.

Their apartment was chock full of high end electronics and expensive furnishings. Tony whistled, "Well this is a little out of their pay grade."

---------------

Jack was in MTAC with the Director while Gibbs was in the bullpen with McGee going over the dead Marines' electronic trails. They heard the ding of the elevator but didn't look up until they heard a passing man say, "Wow."

Gibbs and McGee both stood to see what the man was talking about. And it was a wow indeed, in the form of one Major Samantha Carter decked out in a pair of tight jeans and a t-shirt. Without even knowing who she was Gibbs decided his day was looking up.

The security guard escorting her walked her over to Gibbs and McGee, "This is Special Agent Gibbs, ma'am."

"Thank you." She replied to the guard with a flash of a smile.

Gibbs introduced himself, "I'm Special Agent Gibbs, this is Special Agent McGee. And you are?"

"Major Samantha Carter, United States Air Force. I work with Colonel Jack O'Neill." She said as extended her hand.

"Colonel O'Neill is with the Director at the moment."

Gibbs was about to ask her if she wanted coffee when McGee suddenly interrupted, "You're not Doctor Samantha Carter?"

She looked at McGee quizzically, "Yes."

"The astrophysicist?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I've read your work. It's amazing."

Gibbs was in pain, she was a doctor and an astrophysicist? And McGee knew her work?

Her eyes flashing with excitement she asked McGee, "You've read my papers?"

Before McGee could answer Gibbs interjected, "He went to MIT. Why don't you and I go find Colonel O'Neill?"

"Sure. Agent McGee, we'll talk later."

"I look forward to it Doctor Carter. Oh, I mean Major Carter." He stammered.

"Call me Sam." She threw back to Tim over her shoulder as she and Gibbs headed for the elevator.

---------------

Jen and Jack finished a video briefing with Hammond in MTAC when the signal terminated Jack quipped, "Think we can get the hockey playoffs in here?"

Jen smiled, the Colonel was certainly a charmer. "Somehow Colonel, I don't think the Secretary of the Navy would appreciate that very much."

"Oh I don't know. The President likes a good hockey game. We'll make him bring the beer this time. Although his favorite team has no chance in hell of making the playoffs. Speaking of that, he owes me twenty bucks."

She looked at him seriously for a moment, and somehow knew that he wasn't joking about knowing the President that well. Jack was certainly an intriguing man.

They stepped back over to the stadium seating in the back of the room and took a seat. She decided to press him for information, "So Colonel, how exactly does a decorated black-ops flyboy end up working in what was it? Oh, yes, deep-space telemetry?"

Jack did his own assessment of the Director. She was sharp, and he would have to be very careful not to divulge too much. Even she didn't have that kind of clearance. "I like stars?"

"You like stars?" she repeated back to him with a wry little smile, letting him know that she wasn't buying it.

"Wanna see my telescope?" he said in a seductive tone.

Her eyes met his for second and they both laughed. "That was bad." She said shaking her head.

"Yeah, it was. I just couldn't help myself."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope. Sorry."

"I understand. But I will ask that you remember that I am putting good agents out in the field and I won't appreciate you withholding information that will keep them safe."

"You have my word on that Director, and Major Samantha Carter and the rest of my own team should be here anytime. We'll keep them all safe."

The door to MTAC opened and Gibbs and Carter walked in. Jack saw them before Jen did and she caught the odd expression that crossed his face before she turned to see Gibbs and Carter.

Seeing Sam, Jen chuckled in her head, realizing that it was jealousy she saw cross Jack's face when he took in Gibbs walking in with his hand on the small of Sam's back. If the circumstances that had brought them to Washington weren't so grave, the situation would be humorous.

---------------

To be continued…Feedback appreciated!


End file.
